Pool Day
by jentomboy
Summary: SOS Bridage decides to take a pool day to relax, have fun. But will Haruhi ruin the day for Kyon?


"Ah!" Haruhi yelled as she jumped into the cool waters of the public pool. Her jump created a small wave that got anyone near-Kyon-wet. He didn't have any warning before he was covered in germy water. He groaned as he wiped the water off of him with his towel. He won't deny that the cold water felt good on his sweaty skin, but he also won't deny that he hated to get slashed.

Koizumi let out a small chuckle at Kyon. Kyon glared at him and threw his towel at him. "Oh shut up!" Kyon said and turned his attention to Haruhi, who was playing with children. _'Looks like Haruhi found some playmates with the same mature level as her.' _He thought. He smirked at that thought, and almost dared to let out a laugh, but didn't. He didn't want to have to share his thoughts with anyone near him.

He sighed as the hot sun beat down on him. He fanned himself with his right hand. Koizumi looked at him with that dang smile of his. "Would you like to jump into the pool as well, Kyon?"

Kyon shook his head. "Not with **her **in it." He pointed his tan finger at Haruhi, who ditched the kids and went to splashing poor Mikuru. Mikuru let out a small scream and tried to protect herself from Haruhi's splash, but it did no good.

Normally Kyon would have yelled at Haruhi to stop, but after seeing Mikuru's future self, he couldn't care what Haruhi did. All of her actions would turn Mikuru into a drop-dead goddess. Kyon couldn't complain with that, could he?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts of Mikuru, and looked around for Yuki. He saw that she was reading a very large book while on a green blow up inner tube. He watched as the inner tube (slowly) moved her across the gentle waters. At times she would bump into people, but they didn't seem to mind.

Kyon took in a deep breath of the scent of pool water then exhaled. If he dare say, this was the most relaxing time the SOS Brigade had had in a long time. True it was like a normal day in their club room; Haruhi yelling and tortured Mikuru, Yuki's silence as she read, and Koizumi beside him, at times speaking, but being around other witness (er, people) made it more relaxing.

But even though Kyon's body relaxed, his mind couldn't. No, his mind was on high alert as it awaited the danger that would soon arrive. Kyon had developed a sense of danger after being with the SOS Brigade for so long. He knew when Haruhi, or her powers, would bring him into danger. He wasn't sure when the dangers would arrive, but he knew it would.

He almost jumped when Koizumi spoke. "Kyon, would you like to join me in the pool?"

Kyon thought about saying no, but with the hot sun's rays on his back, he wanted to go in. He looked around for Haruhi, and saw she had gotten out of the pool and was with the girls at a snack shop. The shop was a five feet away from the pool, and it looked like it would take them awhile to eat, so that would give Kyon ten minutes to swim then get out before Haruhi could ruin his fun.

Instead of answering Koizumi, he slowly stepped into the pool. He sighed as he felt the cold water hit his hot skin. He could feel his body temperature drop down to the right temperature. He looked and saw Koizumi had also gotten in the calm way.

Kyon closed his eyes and leaned back against the side of the pool. He felt the months of stress, the months of worry, and the months of face palming, leave his body. He exhaled air, as if that would exhale his troubles. He wasn't sure if Koizumi was still next to him, or if he had left. Kyon's mind went far away from his body. Far away from his troublesome life.

But his mind was shot back into reality when a hand shook his shoulder. He sighed loudly, in hopes of scaring that person off, and opened his eyes. He saw that the person was Koizumi. Koizumi smiled at him. "You fell asleep, so I woke you up."

Kyon blinked a few times before he rubbed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep for a few minutes, since the scenery before him hadn't changed. He looked at the shop and saw that the girls were almost done with their treats. Once his eyes landed on Haruhi, he felt his stress, and worries, floated back to the surface. Koizumi must have noticed this, as he said, "you're really tense Kyon-kun. Would you like to give me a back message?"

"No thanks," He replied in a monotone voice. Koizumi let out a chuckle, but said nothing else.

"Kyon!" Haruhi called from the other side of the pool. "Get over here!" She had her eyes narrowed at him, and her hands on her hips.

He sighed. _'What does she want now?' _He looked at Koizumi for the answer, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

His sense of danger was at it's highest, but he knew if he didn't go to Haruhi, the world would suffer instead of just him alone. He sighed as he decided to take one for the team, like he always does. He swam over to Haruhi, careful not to bump into anyone, and got out of the pool. He barely had time to stand in front of her before she barked an order at him. "Turn around!"

_'Couldn't you just ask?'_ But none the less, he pushed that thought away and turned around. Everyone must have heard Haruhi's loud mouth, since they had stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Man did Haruhi know how to gain attention.

He didn't have time to ask Haruhi what she was doing, or get away, when Haruhi grabbed his blue swim trunks and pulled them down. He didn't have time to cover up before everyone saw. Some gasped, some laughed, and some fainted.

He turned to hide his privates from everyone, only to show them to the girls. Mikuru blushed a crimson red before she passed out against Yuki. Yuki, who was used as a pole, just stood there and stared with her emotionless face. Wait, was that a gleam in her eyes? Haruhi, who Kyon thought would laugh, just stared with her mouth open.

Before anyone else could see his privates, and before he got arrested for public nudity, he pulled his swim trunks up. His face was a bright red that only Mikuru herself could master. Everyone went back to their actives, as if they had forgotten the event, but it would stay in their minds for years to come.

Haruhi coughed to gain Kyon's attention. "Uh, yes. Well. . ." But she never finished her sentence. Instead she woke up Mikuru and dragged her away with Yuki. Mikuru never complained as the distance between her and Kyon got longer.

Kyon sighed and turned around, ready to head home, when he saw Koizumi was behind him. Koizumi stared at him with a smile, that Kyon had never seen before, and hungry eyes. He took a step toward Kyon. "Kyon," he said.

Kyon gulped as Koizumi drew closer. He was a inch away from Kyon's face. Kyon could smell the pool water on him. He tried to get away, but Koizumi grabbed his wrist and held him in place. "Kyon," he whispered again. Kyon closed his eyes. How many times was Koizumi going to call his name? "Kyon," he whispered again.

Kyon gulped as he awaited for what Koizumi's action. How long before Koizumi finally took action? Before Kyon could question it anymore, he felt something being placed in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at it.

It was a card with a number on it. Kyon raised an eyebrow and looked at Koizumi, who's hungry eyes had calmed down. Koizumi smirked. "That's my number. Call me sometime."

Kyon narrowed his eyes. "Yeah right." He snorted.

Koizumi let out a chuckle. "See you later, Kyon."

Kyon muttered a bye as he watched Koizumi walked to the other side of the pool to gather his things. Kyon looked down at the card. He stared at it before he threw it in the water. He watched the card as it slowly got destroyed by the water. He walked off to gather his things and go home.

All the while he muttered a certain phone number.


End file.
